Katie Bell and Oliver Wood ?
by FuMrsOW
Summary: After learning that they're betrothed, the 2 enemies decide to see as many people as possible. If they're enemies, then why are they starting to feel jealous? Hmmm...read and find out! OWKB
1. Default Chapter

Hello! First quiz right here! i hope ya'll enjoy this one! So everyone will know, this is an intro chappie! if you all still wanna know what'll happen 15 years later with Oliver and Katie, review- even once! At least I know someone's reading. ;)

dc: dont own HP.

* * *

"I bet she'll be lovely when she's born" Lillian Wood says before gesturing the stone bench to the other pregnant lady with her. 

"And I'll bet he'll be one of the most handsome boys there'll be once they get to Hogwarts." Kiera Bell laughs with her friend as they both start to rub their large bellies.

"Hmm…do you think this will work out? I mean, when they're older, will they get along like we did when we were in Hogwarts."

"I suppose we are being unfair since we're already planning their lives for them even though they haven't even been born yet. But I'd think they'd get along well considering you and I did and Derrick and Greg did too."

"I suppose you're right Lil. I just, I don't know, feels a bit awkward."

"I know what you mean." Twirling a strand of reddish brown hair, she look back up. "So, how are you feeling? I can tell you right now that I feel like a bloated fish with legs!"

Laughing, Kiera finally replies, "Me too! Oh, have you considered the name. I'm glad we already asked for the genders, so at least we can pick ahead of time."

"Well, considering it's a boy, we've been thinking Oliver. Since Derrick has been traditional with everything, we decided to go for the second name of his dad."

"Greg's also been going the traditional way when we picked the name. We decided Katie would sound nice since that was his grandmother's name."

"Hmm…Oliver Wood and Katie Bell. Not too bad."


	2. part2: WHAT

I would like to thank **ilikeoliverwood** who e-mailed me. Also thanks for all of those who reviewed as well! Please read their fanfics too like ilikeoliverwood's 'Simple Things OWKB'!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. Though I wish I did own Oliver Wood!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: WHAT?!**_

**15 years later…(August 6)**

"Kathleen Anne Bell! Get out of that bed _this _instant!"

Suddenly waking up from my sleep, I look up from my pillow and see my angry mum staring down at me.

"Have you forgotten that we're having a _very important _lunch with the Wood's-" Kiera Bell pauses to look at her daughter's clock before continuing "-in 2 hours?! We still need to go to go all the way to Scotland!"

'_The Wood's?! Great, that means Oliver the prat will be there! Argh!!' _"Do I really have to go Mum? I don't really feel that good." I place the back of my hand on my forehead while doing my best imitation of a cough.

Rolling her eyes, she pulls her daughter up from her 4-poster bed. "_Yes _you _have_ to go and don't try that 'I'm not feeling so good' trick on me that you've been using for so long."

Grumbling, I walk away from my _very warm and comfortable _bed and head to my bathroom.

"I expect you to be downstairs in an hour" I hear my mother's muffled voice from the other side of the door.

After yelling "Okay", I start getting ready for this _'important lunch'_ with the Wood's.

* * *

**(Living room of the Bell Manor) Third Person's POV**

(a/n: Background info about Katie: The Bells are a rich Irish family both in the wizard and muggle world. Katie's family lives in a manor-duh- in a wizard community in Ireland. Her family have jobs in both worlds; they both work in the Ministry and have their own business(in the muggle world). She also has an older brother named Jason who takes care of their muggle business but is also a wizard. He basically lives on his own a little far from them. Okay, I think I've already said a lot!)

"We're you able to wake her up?" Greg Bell asks looking up from his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, though she did pretend to get sick again." Exhausted, she sits down on the couch beside her husband.

"Again? Why that's the second time this month!"

"I don't know what is wrong with her? Oliver is a very respectful, kind, and good-looking as well. I can't see why she can't possibly like him."

Putting an arm around his wife, he gently hugs her. "I guess they just have some small issues to work out. Don't worry about it."

"how can I not worry? We're finally going to tell them about," lowering her voice, she continues, "the arrangement. I mean, you know how much she can't stand being with him even for an hour! What more when she knows that she's gonna get-"

"Okay, I'm ready." I come down clad in jeans and a black shirt from the stairs hearing my parents whispering in low voices.

My mother's head looks up abruptly before smiling. _'Okay…what were they talking about?'_ "Good you're done Katie, now we can leave early."

Walking to the huge fireplace, we floo to our other house in Scotland. (a/n: if you do some research on the clan of the Bells-yes there are really Irish people who are Bell's- they say that they originate from Scotland although some moved to Ireland. This is the reason why they have a house there also.) Until now I don't see the point why we _have _to floo here and not directly to the fireplace of the Wood's. Oh yeah 2 reasons: 1) they might be using their fireplace and 2) it's 'improper' according to my mum.

As usual, from there we drive to the Wood's estate a few kilometers away. (A/n: remember they're rich in both worlds? So that's the reason why they have cars…hehe!) About 45 minutes later, we stop in front of a familiar large mansion.

"Hello there again Greg, Kiera, and Katie!" Mrs. Wood comes over and greets all of us together with her husband. _'Hey, maybe Oliver's not here! This wont be so bad' _"Oliver's just changing, he'll join us in a moment."

'_Oh great!' _Forcing a smile, I walk beside my parents into the living room.

"So, how's your summer going Katie?" Mrs. Wood asks making her dark green robes move with her.

"It's been okay. Been practicing some quidditch from time to time and meeting up with my friends from Hogwarts." I say politely. What I wouldn't do to get out of here already. Oh yeah, what's so important about this again?

Before I can think this over, a familiar brunette clad in a Puddlemere T-shirt and black pants comes down from the stairs. Grr…Oliver.

Smiling, he walks over to my parents and greets them. _'Look at him acting so innocent and friendly. As if!' _Thankfully, he begins to sit down. _'Maybe if I just sit here he wont notice me.'_ No such luck, his father starts to nudge him while pointing in my direction. _'great, just when I thought I could get away!' _Standing up once more, he walks over to me with a forced smile, "Hello Katie". Knowing that if I didn't reply my parents would fry me, I simply nod my head and say "Hi also Oliver."

Before an awkward silence starts, Mrs. Bell rises from her seat on the couch and gestures to the dining room. "Shall we all eat lunch first before discussing the important matter?"

After receiving a couple of nods, we head to the dining room. I walk to my regular seat- the second chair next to my mother- when she pushes me to the one beside Oliver. '_What the hell? How do they expect me to eat if I'm beside him?!_' Without much choice, I stay on the chair and look around the room to prevent any chances of me looking at _him. _I know you're gonna ask _why _I don't like the guy most girls swoon over. Well it's simple really, everything he does just really gets on my nerves. When I talk he'll be asking me to shut up like he's the Queen of England! In quidditch he's such a show off! I bet now that he's captain, he's gonna rub it on my face and make me work harder than the others. Even when we were little, he'd go stealing my toys and hiding them for a couple of days. How can he possibly have a fan club? He's down right annoying! I guess they haven't seen the real him, probably too distracted by his 'good looks'. I'm not saying his ugly, I mean then _why _would he have a fan club if he is, it's just that he's too annoying!

Thankfully, the food comes in, I start to eat my lunch slowly. Looking around, I see that once again both our parents are engaged in a conversation except in whispers. _'Why are they whispering? They're never like this...Should I ask Oliver if he knows anything?' _Thinking about it for a minute or so, I decide that I'm not _that desperate_ to know what they're talking about that I'll actually voluntarily talk to the enemy. With one last look at my parents- who are still whispering-, I look back down at my plate and start eating again.

* * *

**(Oliver's POV)**

'_Wonder what my parents meant when they said we have to discuss something important? What does it have to do with the Bell's' _I look up from my plate and catch a glimpse of Katie still eating slowly_' 'Katie. Why did they put the girl I can't stand beside me?!' _I know you're gonna ask why I can't stand her, right? Well, it's just the way she always gets me so annoyed! (a/n: doesn't that sound familiar?…) Whenever she talks, she keeps on blabbing and never shuts up! When I ask her to stop, she starts to have a temper fit. Even in quidditch! She keeps on saying that I'm a show off- which of course I am _not!_ I mean, how can anyone stand- even more, _fancy_ her! To be truthful, she isn't ugly at all but her attitude needs a lot of work!

Shifting my gaze to our parents whispering, I wonder what they could possibly be talking about. _'Should I ask Katie if she knows anything about it?' _Shaking my head, I decide to go against it and finish my dinner the same time she does.

* * *

Looking up once again from my plate, I see my parents and Oliver's finally done with their conversation. I sit patiently while I fold and re-fold my napkin. A few minutes pass by before the plates are taken away, leaving all of us there.

"We've decided," my dad gestures to him and the Wood's, "that it is already the time when we should tell you something very important." _'Okay…wonder what that something important could be…'_

"As you know, even before you were born our families have been very close." Mrs. Wood stops and looks straight at me and Oliver. _'Okay, what does that have to do with anything?'_

"When your mother's were still pregnant, your father and I decided to follow an old tradition ." Mr. Wood says as he gestures to my dad. _'Can they just get to the point already?'_ I think getting a bit annoyed.

"We decided that for the benefit of both our families, you two would be betrothed to each other."

'_Did he just saw betrothed? Did I just hear that I'm betrothed to Oliver?!'_

I look up at the table and look at our parents to see if this was all just a joke they'd been planning for us for our little rough playing last time. I look into my Mother's eyes and see that she isn't lying. I look at all 4 of them when reality hit me hard, _I am betrothed to Oliver Wood._

My eyes widen from this sudden reality check. For the first time, I'm speechless- no matter how hard that is to believe when I'm always the first one to say something. All I can do is look at Oliver and see his reaction. He shakes his head before looking back up at our parents.

"Did you just say _betrothed_?!"

His mom looks at the others before turning to Oliver and nodding.

"So…that means that I'm betrothed to _Oliver?!_" I say with a mixture of confusion, anger, and disgust.

"Well, yes" My mom says as calmly as possible knowing how I can be when I'm angry.

I turn and look at Oliver just as he does the same. Suddenly, both our heads snap to the direction of our parents. "_WHAT?! _I _can't _be betrothed to _him!_ You know how we can't get along at all. We've never gotten along even when we were little!"

"I _can't _be _betrothed _to _her!_ We can't even have a decent conversation with each other and now you expect us to have to stand each other for the rest of our lives?!"

Both of us become hysterical and stand up from our seats while our parents try to calm us down.

"_How could you do this? We don't even our say on the matter!" _I say becoming even more irritated.

"Honey, it's for the better. We-"

"How can _this be for the better?!"_

"She's right," Woah, never expected that from Oliver! "I mean, we can barely agree on anything, well except now but this is an exception!"

I nod in agreement as I open my mouth to say something again, when both our fathers interrupt.

"We agree that it was wrong for us to make this decision for both of you since it will affect both of your futures. To be honest, we never expected you two to turn out to be enemies. We always thought that since our families got along well, this wouldn't be a big deal when we mentioned it."

"Although, you two _are_ still betrothed to each other."

"What?" I ask my dad. "Can't we just forget about it or something? I mean, can't we cancel it?" I don't care if I sound like an idiot or something, I'm really desperate here!

"We can't do that. When wizards and witches are betrothed, there is ritual a spell is cast, that binds these two families together. The ritual has already been done even before you two were born."

If it's even possible, my face falls once again.

"Although, you two do not have to be married right away. We just wanted you two to know about it earlier."

Looking up from my lap, I look at them. "When do we have to be married?"

"Well…traditionally the marriage should take place when both aren't minors anymore. So that would mean _after_ Hogwarts."

'_At least it's still after Hogwarts. Besides, we're only 5th year so we still have 2 more years before we graduate.' _Once again unable to say anything, I look at Oliver who has been quiet for some time for his reaction.

"We _don't _have to start dating, do we?"

"No, son. Although we are hoping that you and Katie would work out whatever issues there are. We feel that at least if you two are friends, this would be much easier."

An awkward silence fills the room, when all of a sudden all the parents rise from their seats. "We'll leave you two in here for a while so you can think what we've said over." And with that, they exit the room leaving the two of us there.

After about 10 minutes of keeping quiet, Oliver speaks up. "Look, I know that we aren't- and have never been- in the best terms. I think that we should just follow their advice on sorting out our issues since it would really make things easier."

I nod in agreement before saying something myself. "I've been thinking that since we will still end up getting married to each other," I stop briefly thinking how weird that sounded before continuing, "We should take this chance to see as many other people as we can." I don't mean to sound like a slut but in reality, who wouldn't want to exercise their right of being single to the limit when they know that they're going to getting married?

After thinking it over for a while, Oliver nods in agreement and extends his hand in agreement. Shaking his hand I smile at the thought of how interesting this year will be.


	3. part3: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

_**Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!!**_

Thanks for all those who reviewed my story! I will try to update as much as I can!

Disclaimer: dont own HP.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**_

"Take care of yourself, Katie and remember to owl us if you need anything." Mum leans over and hugs me tightly as though this was the first time I left for Hogwarts.

"Don't worry Mum, I will."

"Remember to work things out with Oliver, okay Kit-Kat?" Dad says as he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes Dad, I wont forget."

Suddenly smiling, my Dad leans over and gives me a hug as well. With one last wave, I run thru the barrier and arrive on platform 9 ¾.

'_I can't wait for the year to start'_ Grinning widely, I push my trolley around searching for my friends.

"Katie? Katie Bell!" I turn around and catch a glimpse of Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet before they tackle me to the ground.

"Hey there Ange and Alicia…uhm, could you get off me now?"

"Oh yeah!" Standing up, they each extend a hand and help me up.

"So how was your summer Kates?" Alicia asks as we start to board the train.

'_I played some quidditch, met up with you guys, owled you two, and oh yeah! I found out that I'm betrothed to the enemy.' _As much as I wanted to tell them that-well, not really-, we all decided that it would be better if we kept it to ourselves for the time being. "Uhm, played quidditch and the usual stuff" I say nonchalantly as we walk thru the halls.

Shifting topics a couple of times, we are currently discussing Harry Potter.

"What? _Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived _is in the _train?!_ He's going to _Hogwarts?_ Woah, major celebrity in our school!"

"I know! But I'm not joking, I even saw him go inside here!" Alicia says as we move inside an empty compartment Ange just found.

"Well enough of Harry Potter, did you see Roger Davies lately, _Katie?_ " Ange asks.

"No actually" I says turning a deep crimson. I admit, last year I had a crush on that hot, muscular, gray-eyed…ahem…Ravenclaw quidditch captain since our last game against them.

"Well, aside from the fact that he finally cleared up that rumor of him and Cho being together, I must say that he looked even more delicious this year!"

_That certainly caught my attention! _"Oh, we better get changing you guys!" I drag the two up from their seats before I grab my robes.

"Well since it's so obvious that you're gonna look for him, try the second to the last compartment on the right." Ange says as if it were nothing before disappearing thru the door.

After pushing thru the throngs of people in the hallway, we finally manage to head to the changing rooms. After hastily pulling the robes over my head, I'm done in 2 minutes flat.

"I'm gonna take a walk around the train okay?" I yell as I knock on the doors.

"Okay, and don't forget the details!" I can hear Alicia saying from the other side of the door.

I start to walk briskly to Roger's compartment when I bump into someone. "Oh, sorry!" I look up to find a familiar face.

"Oh…uhm, hey there…Oliver" Usually, I'd glare at him before walking away. Anyway since we need to be friendly towards each other, I decide to bite my tongue before it says anything else that isn't friendly.

"Hi there too…Katie"

After a minute of silence I finally talk. "Nice bumping into you Oliver. Look, I have to go somewhere, see you…later?"

"Uhm…okay…"

_That_ was once of the _most awkward moments of my life_, and thankfully I got away in one piece! Now onto _Roger Davies!_ Walking once again towards the same direction, I start to get lost in my thoughts. _'What will I say to him? I mean I have to have a reason why I wanna talk to him, I can't just come in there and start talking!' _before I know what's happening, I bump yet again into someone. I look up and to my _great embarrassment_ see _ROGER DAVIES_ standing in front of me.

"I'm so sorry, Roger!" I say as I start to back away from him. Suddenly the floors seem to be very interesting today.

"It's okay Katie." _'Ah! He knows my name!' _He offers me one of his to die for smiles as a strand of reddish-brown hair covers one of his gray eyes.

I can already feel myself melting under his gaze. Cue the drooling

Somehow, I manage to smile in return. "Would you like to come inside?" He asks gesturing inside the compartment.

I only nod in fear that my voice will shake if I answer. Opening the door, he leads me in first before entering himself. What a gentleman!

"By the way, I wanna congratulate you for a great game last year. You were really good out there."

I feel myself blush despite the fact that I've been trying to control it. "Oh, thanks."

"So Katie, how's your summer?"

"Oh, it was fun. I just played quidditch and spent time with my friends and family." What a lie!

"Good, me too."

We end up talking about anything from the Weird Sisters, to the Hogwarts professors, Gryffindor victory parties- he said he's been wondering what happens in those-, to what quidditch games we've seen over the break.

Suddenly the train screeches into a halt.

"I guess we're here already." _'Good going Katie! Stating the obvious --' ' _

"Yeah, I didn't even realize how long we've been talking."

I find myself blushing _again_ before I standing up. "I better go look for my friends, they might have thought I got lost or something."

"Yeah, I think you're right. Besides, they'll be worrying that they lost their best chaser." He smiles once again except this time with a bit of red on his cheeks. I guess I didn't notice that since all that's in my head right now is _'**he** called **me** the **best chaser** on the team!'_

"Yeah well, I'll see you in the Great Hall?" I say looking up to meet his eyes (a/n: he's taller by 3 inches.)

"Yeah" I must've been staring at his eyes for some time, but _thankfully_ I realize this and feel another blush coming on. With one last smile, I exit the compartment and skipping-not literally of course!- back to find my friends.

**Roger's POV:**

I sit back down for a while looking at the spot where Katie was just sitting on. _'Her eyes were so…is there even a word for it? They were such a beautiful combination of blue and green.'_

I close my eyes and remember when we just stood there by the door even for just 5 seconds looking at each other's eyes. _'She certainly has changed this year.' _Her hair's definitely longer than last year, her eyes definitely changed and became a deeper color, and she's _definitely curvier than last year!_

'_Why am I thinking of her this way? Do I like Katie Bell?' _I stop and count how many times I blushed during our whole conversation. _'I guess that means that I do like her…'_

Snapping out of my daze, I remember that I'm supposed to be getting off the train. Quickly, I grab my trunk and run out and into a carriage.

Oh no! what about Oliver??? Be patient, grasshopper. Wait 'til the next chapter is done!


End file.
